The Employer and Assistant
by JCX122
Summary: Serene Hills and Annette Richards were sent to the new research facility as Wesker and Birkin's new assistant. First WeskerXOC and WilliamXAnnette story. Rated T for minor language.
1. Ch1 New Personel

**Hey guys. This time, will be WeskerXOC. The OC personalities across in my head (by accident). Big thanks to my crazy imagination~ LOL xD ! This will be my 1st Wesker X OC romance story. Need to remind you, I'm not a good at romance thingy, so if the story are sucks and cheesy, sorry =_=. My apology if I screwed the grammar and pronunciations, since English is not my major language. Your review, support, and critique are totally meaningful and needed. I hope you enjoy the story. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Own the story and OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1 : New Personnel<strong>

**Location : Arklay Underground Research Facility**

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker's POV<strong>

My name is Albert Wesker. I joined Umbrella when I was…17th. Yes, 17th which is the age where should I attend some college, but no. Let's just say, I was… special. I'm the youngest researcher in Arklay Facility. Spencer transferred me here. He told me that I was valuable. Even I'm the youngest, doesn't mean everyone will threat me just like bullying or something. I can say, that they are feared me. Next day, I am no longer got the 'youngest researcher' title anymore, because the youngest researcher now is William Birkin. He's 16th. It's proved enough if Spencer, our superior were keep looking the youngest researcher and valuable to him. If everyone in Umbrella feared me, only Birkin aren't. I am the calmest one, he's the lousiest one. Sometimes, I'm annoyed with his childish emotion and willing to share it with me. But we both get along. We moved out from the laboratory and headed to the elevator. When the elevator coming down and we get in, he pushed the button to the main floor.

"Al, take a look at this". William called me Al for short and close name.

He handed a yellow file and marked 'Classified' on the right top. When I'm opened the file and take a look of the picture, it was the mutated Lisa Trevor, the poor test subject at the age of fourteen. I read the report and found out she already killed few researchers when they are taking her blood. Brutally rip the researcher skins, especially one female researcher which she used to call her 'Mother'. What an unlucky woman. Her real mother, Jessica is already dead. Her body cannot take the Type-A Progenitor Virus for viral testing. That was long time ago, when I was 7.

"I can't imagine it. How she ripped off that researcher? The Nemesis Virus behave and taking over her brain or something? Do you have idea, Al".

"I should remind you if she already taking a lot of injections after Jessica Trevor death. Ask Spencer and his team if you want to know more".

"Yeah, I know that. Type-B, right? And it affects her mental too. Gosh, I just don't understand what Spencer wants by sending _**this**_ to us".

I remained silent and keep reading the report. _Ah, this is interesting._

"It said her immune are remarkable. She's being taking a lot of shots, from parasites to viruses. The bad affection, she lost her real face and covered the blood. To take her blood for the test, 5 researchers must be prepared along side with two security guards. No wonder why her hand is held together by the pair of wooden manacles lined with iron, her legs were chained to make her move become slower. Due the various viruses are in her body, her hormone changed and explained a lot why her hands bigger than the normal."

"Oh… I should remind you her healing are faster rather than a single virus heal, Al. Remember when one of the researcher told us when she got an anti-tank shot and she just slammed? And she got a single sot directly on her head but, yup… She didn't die that easily. Perhaps some heavy stuff on her head and explosion will kill her", Birkin shrugged.

"Perhaps you're right, Will" I replied coldly.

We reached to the main floor and the elevator opened. After we went out from the elevator, Spencer walked across with two women and he pays a little visit for us with his fake smile.

"Ah… I'm just looking out for you two. I'm bringing these ladies to you, guys. Hope you guys get along each other. They're will help both of you", Spencer finished his words. William frowned for a moment by taking a look of the two women. I can read his odd expression; it translated as 'disturbing' to him.

"With all respect, Sir. We don't need assistances. We can handle the research by ourselves". I stated coldly.

"Yeah, Dr. Wesker is right, Mr. Spencer. We can handle research by ourselves. We truly didn't need assistances". At the moment, Spencer frowned a bit and took a look of the two females researchers and then he smiled at the ladies.

"Well, Dr. Richards and Dr. Hills really didn't mind for helping you two."

"But we really didn't need assistances!", Birkin almost shrieking.

"Will, relax. If Mr. Spencer really wants us to work along with them, we have to".

"Hah! Fine, I'll hire them."

Spencer smirked at Birkin. "Well, Dr. Birkin is not polite to speak of like that in the front of these ladies. I'll suggest you two get along with the ladies. Now would you please excuse me? I had another thing to do."

Spencer paused and nodded at the two females researchers and smiled. "I'll leave you two with these boys". A female with long blonde hair tied into high pony tail nodded at him and then Spencer leaves all of us here.

"So… I guess you boys are our employer, even you didn't like us both". The short shoulder blonde hair with grey blouse woman stated after she shrug.

Birkin grunted and then leave me and the ladies. The short blonde hair woman frowned at his action. "I guess I'm doing something wrong?"

"I apologize for his attitude. He's always like that and didn't expect another assistant. I'm Albert Wesker." I offered my hand at the short blonde hair woman, and she took it and shook it.

"I'm Annette Richard, Annette will do." She let out her hand from mine.

"This is Dr. Serene Hills", she introduced the pale blonde long ponytail and black turtleneck dress to me.

I offered my hand at her. The pale blonde pony tail woman offered her hand and shook mine.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Wesker. I hope our assist weren't like your last assistance did before." She smiled coldly at me.

"I hope so, Dr. Hills". I gave a tiny smile to her and let go her hand.

"Excuse me Doctors, I must get Dr. Birkin. We shared office aren't we?"

Both women nodded at him. "Very well, then. I'll see you two later at office". I nodded at them and leave. After Wesker disappeared from the hall, the ladies glances each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

"Urghh.. What a annoying. I can't believe that old man sent us for them, especially the guy named Birkin! He didn't like us!"

"Quite complaining now Ann. At least, you should be grateful if Dr. Marcus the old man that you referred sent us to Dr. Spencer. After all, it is your fault causing Dr. Birkin pissed off, not me", the blonde pony tail woman replied and shrugged.

"Blahblahblah… I don't care, Ser. We're here to help 'em, not declaring a war".

"The way you show 'em just like declaring war ya know that, Annie girl? You better chill out"

"Fine. I just want to see how far you can handle it, lady. I'll challenge you."

Serene snorted. "Challenge accepted, Ann".

Serene Hills is Annette Richard close partner. They're stick together for solving some problem. They've been know each other for a long time ago, since Serene was 6 and Ann was 4. Both of them are quick graduated from high school so do in university. Serene took Biology, Pathology, and Bio Engineering, while Ann took Biology, Virology, and Biochemistry. They do have their own personalities. For Annette, she's over react and almost like a kid, while Serene she's always calm and play a 'mother' role over Annette if she's kept over reacted. Behind her calm attitude, she's cunning too.

"So Ann. We better head to our new office right now. You chill already?"

"Yeah.. Chilled already", Ann replied with bored tone.

Serene just chuckled and shook her head. Both female researchers were left the main hall heading to their new office.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Sounds complicated and cheesy (I know that ==') Honestly I laughed at Annette, seriously. I made her just like William but moar emotional. Teenage girl attitude? Few RE fans described her as a mental problem researcher and wife or paranoid wife for short XD , and I don't know why, lol~ Anyway, review and critique are needed ^_^v<strong>


	2. Ch2 Knowing Each Other

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Again, I'm not good at romance thingy and I'm lacked of grammar and pronouns. **

**Disc : I own OC's only. **

**Ch2 : Knowing Each Other**

**Wesker's POV**

I walked through the hall. The fellow researcher smiled at me and I nodded at them as reply. I turn left and turned the door knob. I can see Birkin read a book, which is reversed and pretend he didn't care.

"So you are reading. I don't know how you read in reversed position, Will".

William quickly reversed the book into the right position and he kept reading, which I can see his slight embarrass and I smirked. I walked into my work desk. There are 2 files and names were on the top right.

"Why there's a two files on my desk? I supposed you moved yours into my desk aren't you?" William kept silent and keep reading the book and pretending he didn't listening.

I took one file and walked in the front of William's desk. I can see William is shivering, but he kept reading and pretending didn't care. I dropped the file hardly on the desk which created a harsh sound and make William jumped.

"Woah! Al... What it is?"

"Pay attention while I'm talking to you, Will. Now stop reading the book which is proved you can't act" I stated coldly.

William sighed and took a look at the file and he flipped the file. He took a look at the name and photo, then flipped the file and threw it in the front of him.

"I hate that woman. Don't you see the way she talked last time? How immoral!"

"That because you're almost shrieking when you rejecting Spencer offer. She seemingly just like you, Will", I smirked.

"HELL NO! Al! Look at me carefully. I'm different from her. She is she, me is me. How the hell you said I'm just like her? I'm the top virologist in Umbrella, while she just a researcher. Prove enough we are different!" William scoffed.

"Stop whining would you, Will? You just like a little kid who can't stop whimpering. Perhaps I should give you a candy or ice cream or maybe toy to make your mouth shut!"

"Ohhh~ I'm scared. Somebody pwease save me from Albert 'Practical' Wesker threat! I'm not a little brat! I'm just annoyed don't you get it?"

"Whatever you're say, Birkin. I just love the way I am. Unlike yours" I replied with smug evilly.

"You-". William haven't finished his words but interrupted when the door's open. It was Dr. Richards and Dr. Hills.

"Oops… I guess we are interrupted your discussion?"

Birkin start annoyed again.

"No we aren't discussing something Dr. Richards. You and Dr. Hills may come in".

"You really sure about that? I sense a bad atmosphere. Especially the dude that rejected our assistance last time~ Ouch!" I see Dr. Hills slapped her partner shoulders.

"While you kept making the situation more worsen, Dr. Richards". She looked at me. "I apologize of Dr. Richards's attitude Dr. Wesker and Dr. Birkin".

"What? You don't have to apologize to the guy that rejected us! He-"

Before she finished her word, her mouth already shuts by the blonde high ponytail. While the short blonde hair

"Excuse us, doctors. I think I should bring my friend out for while. You may continue the important discussion, we will not interrupt". The high pony tail woman smiled and dragged her own partner out like a rag doll. Slowly, the woman closed the door behind and I still can hear the Dr. Richards are protesting.

"See, Al? I really hate the short hair woman. Why Spencer force us to hire a lousy assistance? Damnit! I guess I should go to section 8 lab right now".

William took the usual file that he always pay attention and then left me behind. While myself, I look down at the files under name 'Hills, Dr. Serene' in my desk and 'Richards, Dr. Annette' which in Will's desk. I simply took Dr. Hills file and start to read it. 

_Name: Serene Aubert Hills_

_DoB : 1st May 1963_

_Ever stayed in Berlin for 3 years, London for 2 years, and New York for 6 years due the parent were transferred into different company. Graduated from Harvard University by the following major: Biology, Pathology, and Bio Engineering with outstanding result alongside with Annette Diane Richards, the youngest colleague who also graduated in young age. Both were discovered by Dr. James Marcus after the graduation. Dr. Marcus also trained them and surprisingly they are the fast learner among the others._

'_So, she's 3 years younger than me. That's interesting'_

**Author's POV**

Wesker stop reading the file. He looked at Birkin's desk which is Annette Richards's personal data. He took the file and opened the file. He also noticed if Annette were 2 years younger from Serene.

'_I guess Spencer keep looking for the young seed_' Wesker thought for himself.

He closed the file and put it back on Birkin's desk. He have to head to section 8 where William's heads of.

_Meanwhile in Cafeteria _

"You told me that you chilled already, Ann. And again, you threw the bomb again. When you'll change your kiddie attitude, huh? We can't work together with them if you always like this!"

"If that guy isn't in there, I won't. Look, I'm really sorry for what I did last time. I'm just… you know… lost".

"Yeah, you always lost, Ann", Serene replied with sigh.

Annette ordered 2 cups of coffee. Let's say for relaxing, since they didn't have work to do yet since their first coming. He gave the nice brewed cup of coffee to Serene. While they enjoyed the coffee, Wesker came to them.

"I see you two didn't have a work to do".

"Yes, Doctor. Since you haven't gave us the task yet, so we decided to take a chill", Serene replied.

"Well Dr. Hills, about the time. I'm here to give you a task to do alongside with Dr. Richards", Wesker replied coldly.

"Well, after we finished the coffee first, Dr. Wesker. Then we will work", Annette replied.

"Fine then. Meet me in section 8 laboratory. I'll leave you two for enjoying your time."

He left the ladies.

**Serene's POV**

I head to section 8 lab with Annette today. Annette act like she knows where the lab is, but later got lost for while. I'm still remembered this place before we transferred here officially. Make sense if I already know where the hell is section 8 is. We both take an elevator without any conversation. I'm sure Annette still got mad by the guy that named Birkin. Speak of Birkin, I ever heard of him. Trained by Dr. Marcus until he was 16, and at age 17 he already become the head of researcher, which is impossible for the senior researcher. The youngest researcher with bright intelligent or should I said genius. But before him, Albert Wesker was the youngest researcher. But later he no longer got that title because he was replaced by Birkin. They are still young but already feared a lot by the other researcher. Rumor they always stick with Lord Spencer. Too avoid the jealousy of being young researcher, I asked Dr. Marcus to not blasting my age and Annette age. To be honest, we hate attention. I know Wesker was 3 years older than me and Birkin just a year. The true young researcher is Annette but we never know who will the real genius later. We do create something but we always kept silence. We'll keep it till the right time has come. Firstly Marcus wanted to report this to Spencer, but we stop him to do so after we explained the reason. I'm so glad Dr. Marcus understanding us so we can cooperate.

"Ya know, Ser. This place almost creepy enough don't you think that so?"

"You can say like that, Ann. I'm sure Spencer does have a taste".

"Yeah…right. He's the real big boss amongst all. The founder actually if I corrected".

Were both arrived in the front security lock door, which guarded by the U.S.S soldiers. They checked our presence and let us through. Surprise, only Wesker and the guy name Birkin inside. This is their private lab and soon will be our lab? Where's other?

"Dr. Hills and Dr. Richards, you're all right on the times", Wesker said.

"Yeah, I'm starts get bored to wait you all", Birkin added sarcastically.

"Well, you can leave if you bored enough", Annette replied coldly.

The Birkin guy growled at her responses. When this childish fight will over?

**I'm sorry if taking for a long times to you all for waiting. So please review. Critiques and support are needed to help me to build this story. :)**


End file.
